


Hunter Rossi

by alienspronkles



Series: Hunters [5]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Supernatural, Supernatural/Criminal Minds
Genre: Bad Dreams, Demonic Possession, Nerdy Spencer Reid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:02:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29869560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienspronkles/pseuds/alienspronkles
Summary: Ever since Rossi found out about hunting, he doesn't want to know anything about it. But when Reid shows up at his house and tries to kill him, Rossi calls the Winchesters for some help.
Series: Hunters [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194722
Kudos: 20





	Hunter Rossi

"The guy never calls us ever and now he calls? Something has to be wrong," Dean said before parking the car. "Holy crap, his house is huge."

"Wow. Yeah. Okay. His house is huge. Let's go," Sam said as he stared at the house before getting out of the car. 

Sam and Dean made their way to the front door before Rossi quickly opened the door. 

"Took you two long enough," Rossi sassed. 

"Nice to see you too," Dean said sarcastically as he walked in. "Damn. Nice house by the way."

"I don't have a house. I have a mansion," Rossi said blankly. 

"Whatever," Dean said with a glare. "What do you want? You dragged us all the way here. You're lucky we were nearby on another hunt."

"It was an interesting hunt though-" Sam started. 

"I don't want to know about it," Rossi said as he rubbed his eyes before ushering them to follow him. "Just follow me."

"What's going on, Rossi?" Sam asked before they walked into the kitchen, seeing someone unconscious and tied to a chair. 

"Rossi...explain," Dean said with a glare. 

"He tried to kill me," Rossi said as he rubbed his eyes. "He's one of my coworkers."

"Alright. Alright. We'll figure this out," Dean said. "I didn't have dinner though so do you mind?"

"I'll make food after this whole situation is over. Deal?" Rossi asked. 

"Deal," Dean said before walking over to the guy. 

"Who is he?" Sam asked. 

"His name is Doctor Spencer Reid," Rossi said. 

"How'd you knock him unconscious? Usually monsters have a higher 'not able to be knocked out' tolerance," Dean said before grabbing a silver knife and cutting his arm. "Okay. You can rule out revenant and shifter, and werewolf."

Sam pulled out a flask of holy water before splashing Reid with it, him automatically jolting awake and in pain. 

"Ding ding we have a winner," Dean said with a smirk before knocking him out again. "We'll handle this, Rossi. Just...go somewhere not here because you don't wanna see this."

"Gladly," Rossi said before leaving. 

——

"Is he okay?" Rossi asked as he looked over at Reid, Dean continuing eating while sitting on the counter. 

"He's unconscious," Dean said blankly. "He'll wake up eventually. Just give him a minute. Being possessed is exhausting."

"Trust us on that," Sam said awkwardly, rubbing his eyes. 

"I don't want to know this but I'm going to ask," Rossi said as he rubbed his eyes. "How often are people possessed?"

"Depends," Dean said as he continued eating. "There was a spike in possessions when the gate to Hell opened. So usually when bad stuff is about to happen."

"Will he be able to handle this?" Rossi asked. 

"He'll be fine."

"I mean emotionally," Rossi said. "He's not exactly...he's young and...and Reid." 

"We can _not_ tell him that he got possessed," Dean said blankly as he stared at his plate. 

"Yeah and freak the kid out even more?" Rossi said. 

Everyone turned to Reid unconscious in the chair when they heard a low mumbling sound. Sam and Dean went over to him, Rossi hanging back slightly. 

"Wha..." Reid mumbled as he picked up his head and looked around. 

Reid nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw two people standing in front of him. 

"S-Sam and Dean Winchester," Reid said anxiously as he struggled against the restraints. 

Sam and Dean turned to Rossi, who was rubbing his eyes. 

"Oh, yeah. He has a good memory," Rossi said, Dean rubbing his eyes. 

"I'm getting Cas to wipe this kid's memory," Dean said before going into the other room. 

"Rossi?" Reid asked anxiously before he looked around. "What's going on? P-Please let me go. Please. I-I won't tell anyone about this. I swear."

"Relax, Reid," Rossi said, trying to reassure him. 

"You're not very reassuring," Sam said with a glare before turning to Reid. "Listen, this will all be over soon. I promise."

"Please let me go," Reid said anxiously, his mind flooding back to when he was reading the Winchester's file. 

Reid closed his eyes as he mind filled with the crime scene photos of their victims. 

"Reid, listen," Rossi said blankly. "You don't need to be scared."

"Scared? I'm terrified!" Reid yelled anxiously as he tried to stay calm. "Sam Winchester, hello!"

"Hello, Sam," Castiel said as he came into the kitchen. 

"Hey, Cas. Can you, you know," Sam said, ushering to Reid. 

"Can you what?" Reid asked anxiously. 

"Relax," Dean said with a glare before rubbing his eyes. "Honestly, freaking paranoid."

"Dean," Sam hissed with a glare before turning to Cas. "Just knock him out, Cas."

Castiel nodded before walking over to Reid, who immediately started squirming as he got closer. 

"Please. Don't. Plea-" Reid whimpered before Cas touched his forehead, him now slumped over in the chair unconscious. 

"What now?" Rossi asked. 

"Let's drop him off at his place," Sam said, getting confused looks. "Listen, okay. Let me explain. Cas can wipe his memory. And then we'll just drop him off at his place in his bed. And...then this will all just be a bad dream."

"Alright," Dean said. 

——

Reid woke up with a jolt, him automatically scrambling out of his bed and falling on the floor with a thud after getting tangled in the blankets. 

"What's going on?" Reid asked as he looked around, him bumping into the wall. 

Reid looked around and ran a hand through his hair with a shaky hand. He remained on the floor as his heart rate slowed down. 

"It...It was just a bad dream," Reid said anxiously before grabbing his phone. 

Reid stared at his phone as he mind went back to the dream. He flinched when he saw Sam and Dean in his mind again. 

"Rossi..." Reid said before hesitantly calling Rossi, his hands still shaking. 

"What is it, Reid? I'm busy cooking," Rossi said blankly. 

"Um...Um..." Reid said, trying to think of what to say. 

"You okay, Reid?" Rossi asked. 

"I'm...I'm fine," Reid said anxiously. "Just...Just a bad dream, that's all."

"Eat food. It'll make you feel better," Rossi said blankly. 

"Stress eating is unhealthy and can actually become a habit quite easily," Reid said. 

"Alright, nerd. Find something else to occupy your mind," Rossi said. 

"I...I will," Reid said, nodding. 

"Arrivederci," Rossi said before hanging up. 

Reid rubbed his eyes and sighed. 

"I hate bad dreams," Reid said to himself as he rubbed his eyes.


End file.
